My Princess
by Stronzino
Summary: He's the only one allowed to call Clarke princess - it's just a rule. Not a spoken one, but one that exists nonetheless. Jealous!Bellamy x Clarke Bellarke


My Princess

Alright, so I've been dead for a really long time but have this Bellarke one shot as a sorry. •

Bellarke is a ship (my OTP) from the tv series _The 100._ If you haven't watched it yet, you should. It's amazing.

 **Jealous!Bellamy x Clarke Griffin**

It's stupid. The way his jaw clenches and how his fingers curl into fists as he desperately tries to reign in his anger. He's standing close enough so he can see them but not enough for it to seem suspicious. A girl comes up to speak to him. She's all flirty smiles and suggestive comments but to Bellamy, she's not even there. It's like she can't see her, his gaze fixed only on the two people behind her.

"You're an idiot," her light hearted laugh is enough to show that her comment is not meant to be offensive.

"An idiot for you, Princess." His eyes are narrowed now. He hates it. He's the only one allowed to call Clarke princess - it's just a rule. Not a spoken one, but one that exists nonetheless.

So who does this idiot think he is, going over and snatching all of Clarke's attention away?

Bellamy scowls. He won't stand by and witness it happen. Not today, not ever. Everyone with in a 10 foot distance take a couple of steps back, anticipating the moment their leader would finally blow and attack the source of his anger.

When it happens, Bellamy makes sure that his rage is definitely expressed in the punches he throws, the words he practically growls out. And finally, the claim he stakes.

"She's my Princess. Touch her, look at her, speak to her and I will make sure you don't have hands." The threat isn't only for him - he's been hearing conversations between the boys around camp loud enough. Most of them revolve around sex and annoyingly so, Clarke's name pops up often enough.

It fills him with rage. Rage he feels whenever someone tries to harm his little sister, or make a move on her. It's not exactly the same, but close enough. It fills him with a sudden burst of the need to protect Clarke, his Princess. And rage to punch the offenders face.

He will make sure everyone knows exactly where he stands with Clarke. Sure, they haven't talked anything out yet. Sure, he knows they aren't offical yet but he knows one thing.

He won't let anyone have her.

So he grabs her wrist. It's not enough to hurt but it still sends a clear message: don't fight me on this.

Clarke's not one to obey orders all the time, or do something she doesn't want to, but this is Bellamy. She's talked back and argued with him but she's never seen him this riled up. He looks more animal then human. So she lets it go - just this once.

He leads her away from the crowd that had quickly formed and closer to his tent.

"Don't disturb us." Is all he shouts before they disappear into his tent. It's fairly far away from most of the commotion so they don't get disturbed.

They're in silence, Bellamy's shirt taken off and thrown somewhere random. He sits down, grabs himself a drink and chugs it down. They should be talking. Clearing things up.

But there is only silence.

Tension is thick in the air, making Clarke waver every time she opens her mouth to speak. "Be-"

"Do you like him?" His jaw tightens when he asks this and he holds the glass bottle a little too tight in his grasp. Bellamy makes sure that his eyes avoid Clarke's blue ones, probably filled with a sort of fire.

But when there is no answer and his heart is pounding too loud, he turns his head so he's looking at her, eyes trained on her. It's enough to make Clarke's breath catch in her throat, if the sharp intake has anything to say.

"No, Bellamy. He's just a friendly patient."

"One that you treated two weeks ago. He hasn't left your side ever since. Why?" His face is emotionless. It's hard, but he manages to suppress the scowl.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, wondering how Bellamy knew that. She voices her thoughts aloud;

"How do you know that?" It's not the answer Bellamy wants to hear. Actually, it's not even an answer. It's a question. One that Bellamy believes irrelevant but he answers anyways.

"I know everything that happens in this camp. I know when you treat a patient, Princess. I know everything you do." Bellamy doesn't look like he wants to say more. He looks like he wants an answer.

"He's just a friend, Bell. Nothing more, nothing less." It's clear to see that Clarke won't be getting out of this with just words.

So with a pounding heart and shaky hands, she moves closer to Bellamy. She's about to do something she's never done before but if Bellamy's reaction has anything to say, he feels something for her. That something can be turned into something big if Clarke chooses her next words and actions carefully.

She licks her lips, feeling nervous. Bellamy's eyes follow the movement.

The tension suddenly shifts into something else and hit him for being so damn perverted, but he's having thoughts now. Thoughts that he should not be having while Clarke stands in front of him, eyes flickering from his bare chest to his lips.

"He's not for me." She says once she's in front of him, on her knees so she can be at eye-level with him. Her voice is firm, certain and it makes Bellamy's heart race. But this time it's for a different reason entirely.

He doesn't make a move, though. He sits there - forcing his body to not react. Only regards her with dark eyes showing everything that he feels. And even though he's leaving himself vulnerable, he doesn't mind. Clarke has his trust. And his love, he admits to himself, finally ready to accept the truth.

Bellamy Blake is in love with Clarke Griffin.

And when he admits it, something lifts off of his chest.

Clarke gives him a small smile, shy but still so sure. Her fingers rest on his thighs as she leans over. Closer, closer and closer.

Until her lips brush against his soft ones, their breaths mingling. "Then who is for you, Princess?" Clarke hasn't missed the way he emphasises his nickname for her every time he's said it tonight, like he's staking his claim on the nickname again - even if it has always been his.

She loves the way their lips brush with every word spoken. So she replies him with one word;

"You."

Then their lips are in a heated battle, hands wondering around, exploring, mapping each other, remembering every feel, kiss and moan.

And Bellamy knows, he doesn't have to be jealous. Clarke has and always will be his.

Hope you like it! I've just been wanting to read and write a jealous Bellamy for so long lol.


End file.
